World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Gamma's team goes against Yakima the Taskless, who threatens to set a time bomb to destroy innocent lives at a pet talent show. Plot Part One Narrator: In our last adventure, Victoria the Vain went on a rampage to recruit innocent bystanders, including Cooler and Momo, as her unwilling henchmen. Thanks to Nose Marie and Violet's quick thinking, Victoria's plan was foiled. However, our heroes' mission to stop the Devil Dog Quartet is not over as the second World Tour Saga continues in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (Yakima is seen sleeping near a beach then he wakes up.) Yakima: Ah... (Scratching his cheek) Now, time for some work... Even though I don't want to. (Yakima's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Yakima: Hello? Who is it? Voice: You lackadaisical, lazy loon! Where have you been?! Yakima: Boss, don't raise your voice. I was thinking of a plan. Voice: Well, you better think of an escape plan. The extravagant one and the narcissistic one have been captured. Yakima: Ha. They'll never catch me because I got a secret weapon that will make their eyes go swirly. Just wait. Voice: I don't care if it makes their eyes see polka dots! You better not fail your mission if you know what's good for you. If you do, then you will suffer my wrath. Yakima: Alright, boss. (Yakima hangs up phone) Yakima: Let me see... (Yakima notices a lone saxophone player catching attention from a few bystanders.) Yakima: Hmm... that's It! (Yakima runs inside a music store, and comes out with a CD player.) Yakima: Enjoy your cash! (Yakima plays a CD in the CD player, which plays 60's rock dance music attracting a lot of humans, cats, kittens, dogs and puppies.) Yakima: And now, to part two... (Yakima plays the flute spookily alongside the music, causing the dancers to dance while hypnotized.) Yakima: That's right. Dance, you fools, dance! (Meanwhile, Gamma and his team are looking for Yakima.) Gamma: All right, Yakima, where are you? Catgut: Well, he could be anywhere. Gamma: And if I were to find him, he'll be sorry he and his friends try to take over Poundsville. Michelle: Wait. I hear some catchy music I feel like... (Michelle dances a tango with Catgut.) Gamma: Just as I thought. Yakima is using his dirty tactics. Get out your ear plugs! (Gamma and his group cover their ears with ear plugs.) Yakima: Follow me. (Yakima leads the hypnotized crowd into following Him, except one puppy. The puppy rushes to Gamma and his group.) Puppy: Please help me! That dog took my Big Brother away! Catgut: But how are you not affected by Yakima's Music? Michelle: I've a theory. (checks the puppy's ears.) Ah. She's temporarily deaf as a post. Puppy: Eh? Michelle: I said, "ARE YOU DEAF?!" (The puppy, startled by the yelling, tears up.) Michelle: (With an uncomfortable look on her face) Oh, no.... Do... do you know where they went? (The puppy points to where Yakima went.) Catgut: Michelle honey? Michelle: Sorry. Puppy: You don't have to apologize. I get sensitive when somebody yells at me. Catgut: Like Iggy... Gloomy: As well as Dexter and Tony too. Catgut: Ok, let's not get so nitpicky. Gloomy: Just saying. Michelle: Don't cry, little buddy. We'll help you find your older brother. Puppy: You will? Gamma: Yes. Yes, we will. What's your name? Puppy: My name is Olivier. Catgut: Well, Olivier, lead the way. Olivier: Okay. Follow me, please. (Meanwhile, Yakima is still playing his flute, decides to stop.) Yakima: All right, listen up and listen good, ya mugs! I, Yakima of Acedia, give you orders to obey me! Dancers: Yes, Master Yakima! Yakima: First off, I want you to invade the City Dog Show, and keep everyone inside. Dancers: Understood. What's next? Yakima: Hmm... get some fish and pizza. Everyone of you needs to be fed. Dancers: Understood, Master Yakima! (The dancers leave as Yakima lies down.) Yakima: And now, time for a nap. (Thinking) Soon, Operation Songbird will begin. (Yakima yawns and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Catgut and the others are following Olivier.) Olivier: He must be around here somewhere. Catgut: Careful. There could be some traps. Michelle: Yes, Catgut honey. Olivier: He must be in that warehouse. Gamma: Excellent work, Olivier. You're a good pup. Olivier: Thank You. (They go inside the Warehouse, and They see Two Yakimas. One in a cage, the other dancing around as a jukebox plays.) Olivier: So, this is the guy that kidnapped My brother. Michelle: But, there are two of them. How do we know which is which? Gamma: Simple. It's the one in the cage. The one dancing near the jukebox is his clone. Catgut: How did you know? Gamma: Remember, his nickname is The Taskless Troublemaker. Michelle: Still, something's off. Red-Shirted Yakima: Once I get out, I'll end You! just wait! Us Devil Dogs are supposed to keep to Our mission. Blue-Shirted Yakima: Who cares about the Mission? I just want to dance to music. more allies, more excitement! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima